


FOOLS

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Songfic, Trigger Warning: Pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	FOOLS

_I am tired of this place, I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave away._

Derek ran his hands through his hair, lying in the grass.

His breathing was slow and steady, and his mind was on Stiles.

 _And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small. Though I try to resist, I still want it all_.

Derek thought back to when he first met Stiles, he was a senior and Stiles was a sophomore.

They brushed hands on accident at some stupid bookstore, and he was done for.

He was in love.

But he wouldn’t say it.

_Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do_

Stiles threw his head back in a laugh and Derek grinned at him.

“Stiles, I love you.”

Stiles stopped the Jeep.

“You can’t.”

_Our lives don’t collide, I’m aware of this. The differences and impulses._

The most they saw of each other outside of organized meetings was running into each other at the grocery store.

They weren’t the same at all.

Stiles was outgoing, Derek was practically a recluse in his loft, they were just different.

_I don’t give a fuck, I’m not giving up, I still want it all._

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ mouth, sloppy and openmouthed.

But it was their version of love.

 _Everything is shattering, and it’s my mistake_.

Things hadn’t been good for a while.

Stiles had been getting anxious about life again, and he was anxious about getting caught with Derek.

His mind was reeling and he was popping Adderall left and right, trying to calm down.

But he couldn’t.

He called Derek, in tears.

“We have to stop.”


End file.
